Schyler's Story
by GhostlySchyler
Summary: This is my OC's backstory before she met Amaya, Naruto, Sakura, and everyone. No Lemon/Lime. I rated it Mature for language.
1. Chapter 1

"Stop touching me, Leyla!" I grumbled shoving my 12year old sister off me. "Then help me! I've asked a million times," she whined. "Fine! Why they make us do this crap is unknown."

"Because we need to learn, so we can go to heaven with Pappaw."

"Bologna," I murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing. The answer's in John."

This is my life in a nutshell. I'm Schyler Niro. My eyes are boring green, my hair is blue-black, and i'm supposed to be the perfect Church daughter. Do i care? Not really.

She's my little sister Leyla Niro; She has Clear blue eyes, short, soft blonde hair, and she IS the perfect Church daughter. Do i care? Maybe.

"You didn't finish your studies last night, Schyler." Papa stated as we quietly ate our breakfast. "No, sir. I got tired; went to bed." I murmured apologetically. "I wonder if our Lord was tired." He said back, raising his eyebrow. A challenge. I knew the drill. Back down, say your sorry, that you'll do extra tonight, finish your food quickly, kiss on the cheek for Papa and Mama, leave. Never accept the challenge. That means punishment: Lashings and Fasting for three days.

"I told you to finish," Leyla smirked once it was safe to speak again. "Shut up, Leyla. I don't need your shit." I snapped. Her eyes widened. "What's wrong with you? You know that's wrong." She stated with earnest. "I don't care anymore, Ley. I'm tired of all this. I mean look at us! We're slaves to some big guy we've never met and if we question even anything like breakfast we get abused." I explain emphatically. "It's not abuse, It's disipline. We deserve it." Leyla explained.

"You're a clone."

"Am not."

"Sure. I'm gonna go find Mira and Toby."

"They did this to you," she said her voice lost behind me as i sprinted for the restroom to change.

Mira was in there when i got to it. "Wow, you weren't joking when you said 'religious freaks'." She smirked at my calf-length gray skirt and matching vest over a collared tee get up. "Duh?" I smirked darting into the stall. "Toby would laugh his ass off at you."

"Shut up, Mira. You don't think i don't already know this?"

"Just saying. You wanna come to a party tonight?"

"Televised? Pictures? Any way to get caught what-so-fucking-ever?"

"Nope. Just you, me, Toby, Lee, and some fun" she winked.

"Uhh, I dunno. My parents are already peeved at me. I'll see what i can do." I stammered, not liking what my new instincts told me that wink meant. "Oh come on. What are you chicken?" She teased. I emerged from the stall just then, she appraised the transformation with approving eyes. I let out the nervousness. She liked the dress; It was a deep purple mini, with a huge waist/belt thingy, fishnets, and ankle boots, with buckles. I went to the mirrors to make my face as great as the rest of me.

Mira was pretty in a dark way. She had black hair, and almond skin. Her thin bangs, hanging from teased hair, framed her contact blue eyes. She wore things like black leather, and brass knuckles. She was tough.

I want to be tough.

When i looked sufficient and presentable, she took my arm. "Now let's what we do to the boys," she winked and paraded us into the sunlight.


	2. Chapter 2

"Well aren't you two sweet on the eyes?" Said Lee with a waggle of the eyebrow. I rolled my eyes keeping pace with Mira as she squealed, obviously relishing the compliment. "You're so sweet," she squeaked, fligging herself into his arms with a peck on his cheek. "You look great, really." Toby added pulling me to him, his arms falling low on my back. "Thanks," I said lamely, pushing myself away from his embrace. As Lee and Mira had a very intense and uncomfortable-making make-out session 3 feet away. We waited on the bell.

That was the nice thing about Toby. He didn't push me; not to fill the silence, or to kiss him all the time, we could just be. I studied him discreetly; He had his brooding/thinky face going on. His jaw tensed, his deep hazel eyes framed by shaggy midnight black hair; his toned body framed by his tight muscle shirt and comfortable jeans. He was great looking, and easy to be around. Someone i could fall for... if i didn't already know he had no idea who i really was.

I'm glad pretending to be tough wasn't as hard as was in movies, otherwise i'd be screwed. Mira was big on the whole if you're tough, be tough and prove it thing but avoiding her was real easy when she was around Lee. All they did was make-out: good distraction. Toby wasn't all pressure-fied, trying to get me to do things. I had it easy pretending; and the best part? No one saw me as dorky little Schyler anymore. I was respected and feared. I was finally someone.

And all it cost was humiliating the one friend i had for years. That was the worst part. Lysha; with her pretty blonde hair and graceful dancer's figure, and her innocent brown eyes. She was always the pretty one, always the one people talked to, and for some stupid reason i was content being her lackey. Her little pet that no one but her liked. And she was so innocent she couldn't see the resentment it brought into our , sure, it hurt seeing her expression when she realized i wasn't gonna back down, and the resentment was real. I hit her; broke her nose...and her heart. She apologized; putting a chink in my armor, but Mira saved me the fall when she jumped in shook her head and said the only words she wanted to hear, the ones she knew would sevre anything left of my old life, "Pathetic." was the only thing she said. Lysha was spurned. She left with dignity, her head held high, but i could see the tears.

And Just like that. I wasn't Dorky Little Schyler Niro. I'm Schyler Marie Niro, the tough bestfriend of Mira Shiro, and the girl Of Toby Dyn. I wasn't some nerd, I was beautiful and strong. No one was to mess with me anymore. Too bad the only thing my sister sees is her wild sister; she pities me. I'll show her. Father could brain wash her all he wants, I was stronger than him and her...

*Diiiiiiiiiiiinnnnngggggg*

"You have a cute thinking face," Toby smiled his brilliant smile at me. I blushed as he roused me from my memories. I smiled back. "Come on, you can't be late again." I said taking his hand leading him towards the building. He stopped suddenly pulling me to him and giving me a peck on the lips. "Then lets just skip," He said, grinning mischeviously like a 12 year and not the 17 year old hunk ebery girl pined after. "You know i can't do that," I said with remorse, glancing down like i knew i should. "Right," he said whooshing out a sigh. I flinched. "I'm sorry, Schy. You know i was only playing. I know your parents are freaks. Let's go inside." He smiled warmly, trying to make me feel better, and kissed my forehead. It worked. "Okay," I smiled.


	3. Chapter 3

"You cannot go out tonight, Schyler!" hissed Leyla on the way home from school. I had changed out of my school clothes and back into home clothes, I straightened my collar as i spoke, "Watch me. I'll just tell Papa that I'm studying with my group and all will be well."You know you're on thin ice as it is. What if you get caught?," she countered doubtedly. "Psshh, ye of little faith. I won't get caught, Mira knows the rules," I beamed, trusting in my friend.

*Riiiiing, Ring, Riiiiiing*

"It's Mira." I said to Leyla, who scrunched up her face at the name. I thumped her in the forehead. "Oww!" She whined.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey, hey, hey," came her excited reply.

"Guess where we're going tonight?"

"Where?"

"The volleyball game!" she squealed

"I thought you hated volleyball?"

"I do. But i remembered you're sister plays, right? Well, we know you're prison warden parents; they're gonna make you go to the finals tonight instead of having super fun time with your 'study group'." she drawled.

"Yea that's a good idea." I thought out loud.

"I know this, duh, Earth to Schy? So you ask if you can hang with your friends while you watch and cheer Looloo on-

"Her name is Leyla" I corrected.

"Yea sure whatever," She said, i could practically see the brush off hand waving, "anyway. Wanting to be good parents they let you have that freedom, but tell you not to stray far. Then Me, You, Lee, and Toby will have some fun screwing with JoAnn Hinkle."

"Wait why are we gonna do that?" I asked.

"Because she pissed me off in 3rd today. Stupid, smarty bitch. Made me look bad. Well now she'll look bad."

"Okay, i'll be there."

Later at the game

"You may go off with your friends for the game, but make sure you watch for your sister," Mama said, seeming pleased with her good parenting. **"Wow. Mira's good," **i thought as i retreated from their gaze.

I got to wear something mildly cool, no pleated skirts or whatever. I was in light skinnys and black and white ballet flats, with a boat-neck pale green sweater, not half bad for my parents. But Mira won't like it.

I didn't want to mess with JoAnn. She was a kind person. So when i saw Mira and the boys i ducked under the bleachers. "What is a scrawny leprechaun doing under our bleachers?" came a voice i didn't recognize. **"I knew i shouldn't have worn green,"** I groaned internally. "Not a leprechaun," I growled. "Then why are you hiding like a scaredey bitch?" She asked. I could see her now.

She was much taller than me. With hair redder than fire, if that was possible. Her eyes were green like mine. We could have been sister's. She wore a jersey that said Konoha High on the front. "I-I'm not. Just trying to get some peace. Who want's to know anyway?" I asked suspiciously. "The name's Amaya. What's yours?" she said studying me with interest. "Schyler. Schyler Niro." I stood up straight, a full 5"1/2'. "Nice to meet you," she smiled. "You're nicer than Mira. Damn..Mira. She's gonna be soo pissed off!" I cried. "Who's Mira and why is she gonna be pissed?" Amaya asked, puzzled. "She's my friend. She's already gonna be mad at my clothes, now she won't find me and get even madder," I groaned. "Doesn't sound like much of a friend to me," Amaya stated, turning to the opening we had entered through. "She's all i got. Her and Toby." I shrugged. "Well how 'bout this. I gotta get back to the game, but after school tomorrow, there's a park you know where it is?" She asked. "Yea, the one on the avenue, Starlight?" I vaguely remembered the name of the small park. "Starnight, but yea. Meet me there at 4, and you can tell me all about the scary Mira chick." She teased, warming up to me, i guessed. "Okay, if Papa will let me" I smiled. "See you, Niro," and gone was the mysterious, brave stranger.

The girl who wasn't afraid of Mira's name or Mine.

I was intrigued.

I stayed under the bleachers the entire game. Mira passed, she was fuming.

I was tired.


	4. Chapter 4

Starnight Park wasn't much of a park; it was an over-sized playground, really, with swings and slides and other nonsense small children and couples take joy out of. Memories flood my conscienceness, Leyla falling off the jungle gym and breaking her arm, Papa watching with disapproving eyes, Leyla asking me to push her on the swings.  
>I look at my watch; it say 3:58. Looking around, i walk past squeals of excited children and the talking of tired mothers. Finally i notice Amaya across the field, i start towards her then stop. She's not alone like i thought she'd be, she has a two girls with her; A taller one, with pink hair and a pretty big forehead, and a shorter one with blonde hair and a sword. I duck behind an over-sized slide and watch the three. I looks as if Amaya and the blonde chick were sparing, "<strong>But that's just wierd, isn't it? Only ninja or crazy people do that!" <strong>I thought to myself, in a mildly panicked state. "Hey there she is," cried Amaya. "I told you the little leprechaun chick would show." I fumed at the leprechaun comment, as she walked the short distance from where the two strangers were waiting to my half-hearted hiding place. "I'm not a leprechaun," I said, standing up straight. "But you're wearing green again?" She smiled teasingly.

I peered down at my plaid green vest over a white button-up with a pleated matching skirt. "Fuck." I cursed softly. Amaya laughed and led to the girls looking curiously at me. "Schyler," she said addressing my correctly. "This is Lex and Sakura." "Hey," Lex smiled sweetly. "Amaya said you were cuter," Sakura inquired tentively. "Well you're forehead is big," I retorted indignantly. "You-" The pink-haired girl started as Amaya cut her off saying, "Don't mind Sakura. She doesn't trust easy... and she's a little sensitive aout her forehead" She added with a smile. Sakura fumed silently.

"So what's your story?" Lex asked curiously. "Oh yea, that's right. The scary Mira-chick thing. Spill." Amaya said studying a blade. "Is that a kunai?" I inquired. "Yes, but that's not an answer to what Lex asked and what i expect to hear," she waved her hand dismissively at the question. "Oh well Mira isn't scary. She's actually my best friend," i said. "The best friend you were hiding from under the bleachers at the volleyball game," Amaya glanced up at me, smirking. "She can be a little harsh sometimes, and i was bored with her schemes," I replied airily. Sakura made a little game show Eeeeeeerrr sound, "Wrong-O. You don't think we don't see fake bravado? Puh-lease, you're terrified of this chick." she rambled earnestly. "She's not you're friend. You need her, but why?" Lex stated intuitively from her perch upon the jungle gym. "I-I don't need her. I can do just fine with out her, just i'm doing just fine without Lysha," I sputtered, then clamping my hands over my mouth. Uncomprhending the outburst they roused out of me, me Schyler Niro. No one has ever been able to get a rise out of me. How did these girls, these strangers manage to chink my armor? "Ah, there we go. The backstabber, huh? Didn't peg you as one of those," Amaya said, snickering at my outburst. My face flamed. "Why'd you do it?" Lex said her face earnest and encouraging. "Because i wasn't gonna be her lackey anymore," i said weakly. "She was the pretty one, the smart one, the charismatic one, the one everybody loved and me? Well, i was nobody," I added bitterly. "She was so innocent. She couldn't even see the only reason i was invited anywhere at all was because I was her friend. Her pet no one but her liked. I was tired. And Mira? She was tough, and pretty, and no one messed with her. I wanted to be like that. I wanted my name to be known. So i approached Mira Shiro and asked to be her friend. She took me under her wing, and let everyone see i was cool. But with her there was a catch; I had to be her friend. And she hated Lysha wouldn't have anything to do with her or those who associated with her. That part was easy," I grinned bitterly at the three faces looking at me with interest ranging from vague to rivited. "It was easy to decide that i wanted to be somebody with Mira than nobody with Lysha. So i did what i had to, I found her in front of all her friends and called her out. I broke her heart...and her nose," i added with a flinch. "That's why?" Amaya asked. "You betrayed you're only friend to hang with a girl who had power?" Sakura stated unbelievingly. "Me thinks that goes deeper," Amaya shrugged. "Having taken High school Psychology," she joked glancing at us. 'That stunt you pulled was a control issue. Now you feel like you're losing control again and you're seeking a way out. Am i correct?" She raised an eyebrow indicating my sputtering look as confirmation of her correctness.

"Lex! Finally do you have yesterday's homework?" a boy asked hopping from the tree behind me. "Ahhhh," I squealed as i jumped, turned and hit him in the chest simultaneously. "Oww. Who's the jumpy chick?" he asked, restraining me against the tree trunk. "**What the fuck? How'd he pin me so fast?**" I thought dizzily. "Her name's Schyler, Anthony. Now let her go you're scaring her," Lex scolded him. "Anthony," I asked. "did you hit my head?" "Uh..." He said hesitantly as Sakura visibly grew an angry face. "I might've." He said softly. "YOU JERK! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW HER! AND YOU DON'T HIT GIRLS!" she exploded smacking him in the head. "Wait what time is it?" I asked sitting up glancing at my watch. "Uhh.. 7:30, Why? You need to lay down you don't look so hot." Amaya said looking concernedly into my flushed face. "Shit, Papa's gonna freak!" I said staggering to my feet. "Woah, calm down, Schyler. You'll be okay. You're Dad shouldn't worry too much it's not even dark out yet," Anthony said as he caught me from taking a nose-dive into the bench seat. "No i'm late for dinner, i didn't do my studies, and i didn't call to tell them i'd be late. Papa is gonna kill me!" I moaned, dropping my head in my hands. "There would be our control issues," Amaya stated from where she'd sat calmly the entire time. "Come on. She's not going home tonight. Our village idiot here probably gave her a concussion against that tree." She stood andput away her weapon. "She's coming back to Konoha with us tonight and she can call from my house."I-I have to go home," I protested weakly. "Papa..." "Will be pissed, but will be notified in less than an hour where you are and where you'll be staying," she interupted me. "Okay..." I said weakly, sleep crawling with long fingers into my conciousness. "Don't let her sleep, stupid. and does it loo like she can walk? Carry her." Amaya's commands floated above me as strong hands picked me from my bench. Blackness called for me...


	5. Chapter 5

"Anthony quit poking at her!"

"Oww!"

"Wha-what? Where am i?" I bolted upright only to fall back to the matress i was placed on. "You might not wanna do that," Lex said bringing me something inna cup, as i sat up slowly. "Where am i? Where's Amaya? Why does this dude keep staring at me?" I asked mootioning to the blonde creeper on the sofa. "Not a creeper," Lex smiled, reading my thoughts. "Just my boyfriend, Gadget." She kissed his head and walked into what i presume was the kitchen.

"Anthony hit you in the head pretty hard back at the park so we just took you back to Konoha with us." Amaya informed me as she walked back into the room. "I'M IN KONOHA!" I cried. "Yea, what's the big deal?" asked Anthony, looking apologetically at my bandaged head. "Papa's gonna kill me." I moaned. "From the sound of your babbling. You should just not go back," Sakura stated simply.

"Babbling?"

"You talking in your sleep," Amaya clarified. "Oh, well yea its not ideal but..."I trailed off. "But? There is no but's. Your home sounds like hell. Simple." Amaya exclaimed. "Hey! I was raised there, you know!" I replied indignantly. "Yea and you lead a double-life with a bitch." She countered. I didn't answer. "Pretty much sums it up, huh?" she smirked. "It's still my home, my family." I murmured. "The only one i can see as not insufferable is your sister, Leyla? So pack her up and bring her here. Just run away." Lex encouraged. "No!" I wailed. "Why not?" Gadget asked innocently. "She'd never come with me," i whispered. "So you'd run away?" Anthony asked. "I have before, and i hate it there so yea, but i don't wanna leave Leyla in that hellhole." I answered.

"So just leave her behind," Said a voice from the doorway. "Sasegay, what the fuck are you doing in my house?" yelled Amaya. "Oh come on, Amaya, Sasuke won't bite. Plus he's my friend and this is my house too...And he brought Naruto." Sakura added to butter her up. "Wanna play? I'll kick your butt!" goaded a spikey-haired blonde boy, bouncing behind a black-haired, mopey-looking dude. "Oh you are so on!" Amaya caved to the challenge and bounded from the room. "I can't just leave her," i said to Sasuke. "Why not?" He asked simply. "She's my sister," I replied. "You're just as important as she is. Make yourself happy." He said over his shouldr as he left the room. "Okay that was...Almost rude," I said to nobody in particular. "It's Sasuke. He's got issues," Lex waved him off as she sat on Gadgets lap. "So what are you gonna do, Schyler?" Anthony asked me.

"... We need to go Sunday morning. They go to church. I can get my things then," I said strongly. "**What are you doing Schy? What are you getting yourself into?**" I asked myself as i fell back into my concussed state of unconciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

"Stop looking so suspicious in front of my house!" I snapped as Anthony and Alex kept watch while Amaya picked the lock. "Stop being so jumpy, you're neighborhood is like the dead," Alex stated boredly. "They go to church!" I snapped again.

"Hey, Amaya, I didn't know you could pick a lock," Anthony said to her. "Puh-lease. I just set a record," she replied flippiantly as the tumblers clicked. "Let's just get this over with," I said, rushing them all up the stairs to my room.

"You know, for a chick, I mean a teenage chick, you don't have alot of shit." Alex said as he looked at my threadbare room. "It's not that bad," I said appraising my pastel green walls, white furniture and twin bed. "You read manga?" Amaya asked with wide eyes. "Yea, my dad doesn't know." I said pulling the box she had discovered out from under my bed. "Well lets box the rest of your shit," Amaya smiled.

"This is it?" Anthony and Alex asked, eyeing my pathetically small pile of takings. "Yea, I mean I can roll my suitcase of clothes, but I'm not sure about the other boxes... They're kinda heavy," I said awkwardly. "Psshh, heavy?" Anthony puffed up picking up the first box. "Damn, even Amaya could carry this shit and not complain."

"Look who finally showed up," purred a familiar voice before Amaya could rebutt. The hairs on the back of my neck rose. "Mira..." I murmured behind Anthony. "You think you can just ditch me, you stupid bitch?" She asked, her hair spilling over her emerald tube top and tiny shorts. "Who's the bitch?" Alex asked me, keeping an eye on Mira. "She's...my best friend," I said timidly. "Hi Mira." "Don't 'Hi Mira' me! First you ditch me at the volleyball game then you go fucking missing? I made you! You're nothing without me! Just dorky little Schyler Niro!" She said spitefully. "I-I'm sor-" I began as Amaya launched back, "Now listen here, bitch-cakes. Schyler is Schyler, not nothing. You just seem to be some skanky bitch who wants to control someone who doesn't kno how to defend herself." Amaya stepped closer to Mira. "Mind your business, Amazon woman." She snapped. "This is my business. Alex, Anthony. Take Schy and go." she said never moving but sounding more and more dangerous with each word.

Mira was probly in over her head.

"And you?" Alex asked, keeping an eye on Mira and his girlfriend. "You really think I can't take a bitch as scrawny as this bitch?" She smirked. "Fair enough." he shrugged, taking all the boxes, looking at Anthony and said, "PIck her up. Schy hold your suitcase. Carry her." "Huh?" I said confusedly, "Just like that?" "Amaya is one of the best fighter's we have. She can handle herself," Anthony said as he lifted me without even trying. "Do you even eat?" He asked. "Yes," I said tiredly. " You can sleep in the car." Anthony said to me.

5 minutes later.

"What took you so long? I thought she wouldn't give you trouble," Alex said sitting behind the wheel. "She didn't. She only took like a minute to deal with," she replied dismissively. "And the other four minutes?" I asked. ''Heh-heh... Let's go." she said buckling in. I looked to Anthony questioningly. "Amaya's just not someone you fuck with," he explained.


End file.
